Cry
by winterfells-daughter
Summary: Is this what it feels like to finally break down and just cry?


Cry

* * *

><p><strong>If Anyone Asks<strong>

**~ L ~**

We just went our separate ways.. that's all.

We split up smoothly and peacefully. We didn't cry (lies) and we didn't get angry (more lies.)

And if there would be anyone to ask, I would only say that we just both moved on. That _is _what happened, after all..

I don't know how he feels- heck, I don't even know how _I _fill about it. We both loved each other. He was my enemy, but ended up being my friend in the end. And I did fall in love in the end.

So, I stick with my story if anyone asks. We just both moved on.

Is this what it feels like to finally break down?

**..**

**When people stare**

**~ P ~**

I see them staring... Kisshu and Tart. They know I'm messed up. They know I'm upset. I can tell that they want to help. But really, what is there else to do? I'm not used to this.. this feeling! Kisshu said it was called a broken heart. But why does it have to hurt so much?

I just don't understand. I'm tired of them staring.. that much I understand.

Tart says they are working on a way back. Oh my, how I hope so...

Maybe then, the stares won't be pity stares. but stares that say 'hey you two! quit sucking each others faces off!'

Yeah.. I like _that _kind of stare.

But for now, I will swallow my pride. I will bite my tongue. Pretend I'm okay with it all. I will act like nothing is wrong.

Am I finally breaking?

**..**

**As hard as it gets**

**~ L ~**

Is this as hard as it gets?

I curled myself into a ball on my bed, staring at the floor as the tears just fell and fell.

Is this what it feels to just really cry?

To cry and cry and cry. I promised myself I wouldn't!

But I just can't stop letting tears come and come.

This _will _be as hard as it gets. I will make this be the last time I shed these tears.

I'm strong. Pudding taught me that.

I'm beautiful. Mint taught me that.

I can make it, Berry says.

People will no longer get my down, Ichigo told me.

This will be as hard as it gets. I said so.

**..**

**Your Memory**

**~ P ~**

Whenever I feel that your memory is breaking my heart(something Kisshu taught me) I pretend I'm okay with it all.

Act like there's nothing wrong, you know?

Hopefully it will be over soon.

I usually hang in my room. I almost never come out.

Is it over yet?

Can I open my eyes?

I'm tired and I want to not be remembered of you every time I see something.

"PPPAAAIIII!" someone screamed from the hallway, before my door was kicked down. (dammit! I just fixed that!)

"What, Tart?" I snapped, angry he didn't just pop in.

"WE'RE GOING BACK!" he screeched, jumping around.

I sat there, stunned into silence.

I wouldn't have to live off of only her memory anymore?

**..**

**Cry**

**~ L ~**

"Lettuce-onee-chan! Are you nervous?" Pudding asked me, looking up to me with those huge adorable eyes.

"Of course she isn't! I mean, how cute is this Pai-guy, really?" Berry said, grinning and elbowing me.

I tried to smile back. But she just didn't understand.

"How did you feel around Tasuku?" I teased lightly, hiding a smirk.

Yes, the Lettuce just smirked. Something I picked up from Zakuro.

We were all standing outside of the cafe. Yes, all of us.

Zakuro, Mint, Berry, Tasuku, Ringo, Ichigo, Keiichiro, Me, Pudding and Ryou. Did I mention that Zakuro and Keiichiro are finally dating now? And I've seen Mint and Ryou eyeing each other lately. That's good, if you ask me. Now the only one left out is Ringo. But I don't think she wants a boy right now anyway.

"Who is running the cafe?" Ringo asked suddenly.

"No one." Ryou replied simply.

I frowned. "I'll go in while you guys wait." I turned to walk into the store.

"I'll help!" Ringo called, running up to me and walking inside with me.

I began filling out orders at the register as Ringo got them from the kitchen and dished them out.

The place cleared out pretty soon and we both grew bored. Eventually we fell into a discussion about penguins and dolphins.

"LETTTUCE-ONEE-CHAN!" Pudding screamed, running. Jeez, you wouldn't think she was 14. Yeah, it had been a few years since the aliens 'came back'.

"Yes, Pudding?" I sighed, not looking up.

"PUDDING! WAIT!" another voice yelled. This caused me to look up, because I haven't heard that voice in years.

My eyes widened and I felt my heart beat pick up about 10 notches.

"SORRY TART!" she replied, running back in. They both came back in the room a few minutes later. Pudding was riding on Tart's back and Zakuro and Keiichiro were behind them.

"Quit yelling, please." Mint snapped, plopping down in a chair. Ryou joined her when he came in and then I saw Kisshu and Ichigo holding hands, sitting with the other two.

I watched the door, on my very tippy toes. Berry and her boyfriend came in then and finally, oh so finally, I saw a tall, pale, purple haired male come strutting in.

His eyes sweeped the cafe, finally resting on mine.

In an instant, faster than I could blink, he was over to me, hugging me tightly and kissing the top of my head over and over and over. I'm sure my face was redder than ever.

Finally, he scooped me up and hugged me even tighter than before, whispering in my ear. "Can I open my eyes now?"

I nodded, too flustered to speak. "Of course. I'll always be right here."

"I'm never going to make you cry again." he said sternly. "No matter what."

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The song this story is based off of is Cry by Kelly Clarkson.<p>

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! I don't write many Tokyo Mew Mew stories, but Pai/Lettuce are absolutely the cutest couple I do write about.

Drop a review or a request ~ or both! Have a nice day (or night).


End file.
